Déjà vu
by TheMancer
Summary: The Kid meets some of the Survivors before the Calamity. What danger will follow the Kid this time? 'With difficulty, the kid focused on what the man was saying: "Forgive my old memories, but have we met..." before? The kid finished silently in his head, again trying to think where the man was from.'


**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS NEEDED TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY**

**Okay, so the kid chooses Restoration, and the bastion resets everything, and everyone loses their memories as well. However, for the purpose of the game story-line, the Calamity ALSO wipes their memories, so they wouldn't remember this encounter. Sweet. Thanks for reading. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF HOW ZULF AND KID COULD MEET PM OR REVIEW AND TELL ME. Thanking you kindly (BIOSHOCK REFERENCE WOO)**

**Yeah, so im going to do chapters for the kid meeting all the gang (or whatever they're called. Let me know! in a review . if you want him to meet anyone else or something, reveiw and tell me, or PM me. Lastly, ****(THIS IS UP NOW. go check it out)** ill be making another story about how the kid gets all his scars, particular pieces of clothing (Scarf etc.). everything that defines him, so keep tuned too me, and ill also tell you on this if it is up yet. 

* * *

3rd person

The Kid grunted when he collided with the ground, silently cursing Olak for making him land on a rock, he struggled up, only to be confronted with a Cinderbrick apron. The kind of ones that only Mancers get at the end of their graduation from the observatory to protect themselves from the raw amount of void they mess with up there. Or so they say. Sure the Kid has been to the observatory before, on a field trip, but only the visitor's centre, the scene before him is a whole different place, with squirts floating around carrying supplies while Caelondians used blowtorches and all manner of tools never seen on the Walls on various projects. "What are you doing here? This area is for government personnel only." said the owner of the apron in a very bored tone, as if he had said it a million times before, and thought he was qualified for much more. The kid raised his head and got up, seeing an old man with a kindly face and a crutch staring down at him, as if noticing that he was a child, while at the same time, the kid started up at the man with the same curiosity, trying to place the face that seemed so familiar, yet did not exist in his memories. With difficulty, the kid focused on what the man was saying: "Forgive my old memories, but have we met..." _before? _ The kid finished silently in his head, again trying to think where the man was from. Shaking his head, the Mancer focused on the current subject, but not before making a joke on the kid's expense. "Maybe it was just a family resemblance" he joked, referencing the similarity in hair colour, "I'm Rucks by the way"

He held out his hand, however, the kid remained silent, as he did in response to many of the insults he had received throughout his life, grasping the hand formally, while flashes of a girl the kid's age, and a 20 year old man, both Ura, flashed before his eyes for a millisecond, as if his brain was trying to remember memories, but they were being pushed away before he could process them. The man, now identified as Rucks, brought him back from his own thoughts by asking "so you're who the Marshals sent? I surprised it's a kid, but you can't disagree with the law now can you?" the kid nodded in confirmation while being led around the laboratory towards a project that seemed to have the most commotion around it, with steam making a cloud cover around it, and a continuous supply of the spirit Cooling Cup being pumped into it. As the Kid got closer towards it, the city crest on his back hummed while vibrating more violently with every step he took. Rucks just glanced at the kid's back, muttered to himself, and then scribbled something down on a notepad he'd picked up from a passing desk, muttering something that sounded like 'Core'. Before the Kid could ask about it, they were accompanied by a tall Ura, proceeding ever closer to the machinery .

As soon as the ura walked within earshot along the other side of the Kid, Rucks went completely silent. Examining the man's face, the kid was once again struck with a headache brought on by gaps in his memory. The man briefly introduced himself as Venn, then they start talking about how whenever they turned on the machine, windbags appear out of nowhere and started to attack the conductors that kept the observatory running. "That's why," Venn said in a slight accent, "we needed the marshal's best fighters to hold them off while we test it out to see what needs to be adjusted" he paused for a second or two, casting an eye over the kid, clearly un-impressed. "However, it seems they've made a mistake. We asked for at least 10 of the best fighters to hold them off, since almost 80 windbags come at once, no way even ONE man with the highest grade weapons could hold them off, let alone a kid with a simple hammer... Sorry kid, but you'll have to go back." Just then, as if the god's were listening, the whole glass floor of the observatory shook and groaned, while a deafening klaxon sounded, drowning out any conversation on the floor.

Immediately, everyone ran for the university building. At first, the kid was absolutely dumbfounded, but then he turned around, and saw the hundreds of Gasfellas bearing down on the workshop. Rucks and Venn sprinted towards the machine, with the kid just behind them, where half the scientists were scurrying over the gears, while the other half were just getting the heck out of there. "WHO IN THE NAME OF JEVEL TURNED ON THE MACHINE?" Venn screamed over the klaxon, "THE DAMAGE THOSE WINDBAGS WILL CREATE WILL SET BACK THIS PROJECT BY A YEAR!" the remaining scientists cowered and quailed under his gaze, while Rucks, obviously the second in command, tried to calm him down. "There's nothing we can do now, we have to take shelter!" after a few seconds of arguing, the ura eventually agreed, and they all backed up towards the university. Rucks was just about to follow them before he saw the Kid hadn't even moved, just staring at the oncoming horde with indifference. "COME ON!" Rucks shouted "THEY'LL KILL YOU!" the kid just glanced back and grimaced, as if already regretting what he was about to do. He gave Rucks a look that said 'You think I'm just a kid? Watch.' Then, he signaled the stranger to get back into the building with a flick his hand, and walked towards the invading force, hefting his Life-Long Friend from his back. He dropped the head on the floor, while grasping the shaft and leaning it against his head, praying to Lemaign that this wouldn't be the last time they fought, the times that they'd had... Finishing his prayer, the Kid felt a shift in the air above him, and peeked out of one eye, only to be faced with the business end of a pick.

Rucks' POV

I got back to the bunker just in time to see the Kid lifting a Cael hammer from his back, twirling it with ease as he set it down on the ground in front of the Mancer project, and knelt down behind it. Now he was directly in the way of the Gasfellas and the core they wanted so bad. Course, Kid didn't know that. i'd thought i'd seen everything in my life, but a Kid sacrificing himself for us? I guess he's only trying to do right by the world. I'd seen that look in his eyes. The look that told of a person weary of the injustice of the world, and would do anything to change it. It pained me to see such pain in someone so young. He was what? 16? And as I peered through my personal spyglass, I feared for his life, with millions of windbags bearing down upon him while he just knelt there with a weapon that was supposed to be a tool... Never moving an inch... The horde coming ever closer.. and closer, until the leader lifted his pick to smash down on the silent Kid. SMASH! Suddenly, without warning, the kid uppercuted the windbag right in its mid-section with so much force that it disintegrated on the spot, then following up the strike with the trademark secret skill of the Masons, Stunning wallop, slamming the ground, which knocked half of the miners around him onto their backs, immobilizing them while the kid sent their essence back to the mines where they belong, one by one. I watched the kid smash through swathes of foes, even with his ever growing injuries, slowing down his speed, but increasing his desperation to defeat the rebelling miners. As the last few fell to his ferocity, the rest fled. Thinking the battle was won, the Kid allowed himself to crumple to the ground under his injuries, Gasfella Goo steaming off him, while leaning on his hammer. Just then, A huge Scumbag crawled up the side of the observatory, sneaking up behind the Kid. Even with our mouths agape at witness of the carnage the Kid had just created, we responded quickly at the danger looming up behind the savoir of our life's work. Shouting, screaming and waving, we tried to make the kid aware of the danger looming up behind him. However, even after all our efforts, the bunker was designed to withstand anything, even sound, and it was all we could do but watch as the Kid finally heard a noise, whirled around to see a mouth falling down upon him while got swallowed up whole with no trace except a lonesome hammer.

As we all trickled out of the bunker, watching the Scumbag happily lapping up the Goo on the floor, I tried to comprehend what i had just seen. The Kid saved us all. The Kid saved our Project. This kid sacrificed his life for everything. Then, we all stopped dead, feeling the air charging up with ozone and electricity, as a lightning bolt released from the heavens, striking the scumbag, exploding it, setting our teeth chattering and our bones on edge. Then, as the dust cleared, there, lying on his front, was the Kid. Obviously Lemaign had deigned his fight worthy of giving him a second chance, and I don't think anyone would be complaining. As we gathered around him, we fell into silence, too afraid to wake him, now knowing what he was capable of. Then he stirred.

Kids POV

"_Hey, Kid." _

As words swam into my consciousness, I felt like I had swallowed excessive amounts of Stabsinthe. My mouth was dry, and I was in stabbing pain all over. I tried getting up, but I barely got an inch before my wrists gave way and I blacked out.

_"Get up Kid."_

As I swam into consciousness again, I felt a little stronger, so tried getting up again. This time I got to my arms, but before I could lock my elbows, they gave way, and I was engulfed by the blackness again.

_"Come on Kid, that ain't funny, I said get up." _

This time, I felt almost the same as at the end of most of my fights, not good, but not too bad. So I tried again, this time struggling to my feet in a circle of people.

_"That's more like it."_

Picking up my hammer and strapping it to my back,I looked behind me, and found Rucks smiling at me, but this time, it reached his eyes. "I guess you have to get back to the marshals now eh?" I nodded affirmative, wincing at the stiffness of my neck. Rucks seemed to notice this, and took draped my arm around his neck, helping me limp back to the Skyway, all the way talking to me. "You did a great job back there." He exclaimed, indicating the edge of the observatory, where soot and cracks covered the floor. "The wind bags probably won't be coming back any time soon thanks to you, so we can continue with our calibrations with no further interruptions." I just remained forever silent, never moving my lips, as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as the man's voice reverberated throughout my brain, igniting deep memories and unseen places. However, before he could ask Rucks, they got to the skyway. Smiling for once in a very long time, i did a lazy two finger salute before jumping into the skyway, tossing and tumbling in the air currents, heading towards the Rippling walls looming over the horizon.

Rucks POV

I was about to leave, before I remembered that I didn't even know the Kid's name. "Hey! I didn't even catch your na-" I started while swirling round to notice an empty skyway plate and a kid flying into the sunrise...

Third person

When the Kid got near to the rippling walls, he prayed to the gods "_Come on. Just one landing on my feet. Please. Just this once, after everything that's happened to me today!" _Course, being the god's amusement of the century, they never heeded his prayers, and the kid fell flat on face. SLAM! The Kid grumbled, making sure none of his bones were broken when suddenly he froze. Singing. Course, Kid has heard singing before, the harsh, drunk tones coming from the wall's distillery... but this... this is something else. Melodic and beautiful, it filled the kid with joy. As his ears tuned to the sound, he caught 8 words. "_I dig my hole you build a wall..." _

He got up.

* * *

**REMEMBER: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF HOW ZULF AND KID COULD MEET PM OR REVIEW AND TELL ME. **

**Flames are encouraged if you tell what to fix.**

**Safety and peace.**

**The Mancer**


End file.
